


A Day in the Park

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Snippet of day-to-day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Important talks about the future are best had in the sun, under the shade of a large tree and with an ice cream in hand. But that's just Rose's opinion.





	A Day in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, fluffy snippet about these two. 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘Let’s sit.’

Rose smiled and let herself be pulled along to the park bench, offering Luisa a lick of her ice cream. She hadn’t really wanted one, but she knew Luisa and her new, self-imposed restriction on carbs – an absolutely pointless endeavor as Luisa had never looked better – would never get one herself despite longingly staring at the ice cream vendor for ten minutes so Rose had gotten one to share instead.

She moved her arm over the back on the bench and around Luisa’s shoulders as they watched the people pass them by.

‘Rose?’ Luisa asked after a while, licking the ice cream off her fingers before wiping her hands on a tissue from her purse.

‘Hmm?’ Rose said, angling her face away from the warm summer sun to look at Luisa. Only Luisa wasn’t looking at her, she followed her gaze to the grassy field across from them, where a young father was tossing a ball around with his daughter, his wife sitting on a picnic to the side feeding a baby with a bottle.

Rose pushed her sunglasses into her hair and suppressed a sigh. She knew where this conversation was going before Luisa even uttered a word. She had been fearing it for a while now. No, fear was not the right word, _expecting_ would be closer to the truth.

‘Have you ever thought about having kids?’ Luisa looked away from the strangers on the grass, looking down at her hands instead.

‘It has never crossed my mind, no,’ Rose answered honestly, trailing her fingers up and down Luisa’s bicep in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

‘Never?’

‘It was not really in my path. Have you?’

‘I used to be an OB/GYN, thinking about having kids was part of my day-job.’

‘So why didn’t you?’ She had wondered about that a lot over the years. She had seen Luisa look at families with babies and young children for years now and never understood why she and Allison never had any.

‘Allison didn’t want any kids, and besides, we weren’t right for each other, everybody knew that. We had no business bringing kids into it.’

‘And how about now?’

Luisa turned her head to face her. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Do you still think about having kids now?’ Rose asked, stroking a lock of hair behind Luisa’s ear.

Luisa chuckled, the sound a little choked. ‘They wouldn’t really fit into the life we lead now, would they? Besides, I am too old.’

‘You have obviously been thinking about it regardless of how well they would fit into our lives, otherwise you wouldn’t have brought it up. And there are many ways to have children, most of which you are definitely not too old for.’

‘Why are you saying this if you don’t want them?’ Luisa said, tears welling up in her eyes.

‘You asked if I thought about having them and my answer to that question is no, and it is the truth. But you never asked me if I wanted any.’

‘Jesus, Rose,’ Luisa sighed, letting her head drop and her tears fall. ‘I am not one of your opponents, don’t stoop to semantics. You knew what I meant.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Rose said, brushing Luisa’s tears away with the tips of her fingers, not having realized how much this meant to Luisa. ‘I never thought about having children, and I never wanted them, until I met you.’ She offered Luisa a soft smile in reconciliation.

‘You would want to have a baby with me?’ Luisa asked, her voice still soft and unsure.

‘I would love to have a child with you. We’ll figure out a way, and we’ll do better than our parents did.’

‘Okay,’ Luisa said softly, hope now resting between her words, laying her head on Rose’s shoulder.

‘I love you,’ Rose said, pressing a kiss to Luisa’s temple.

‘I love you too. We should really talk about this some more.’

‘We can do so when we get home, let’s just enjoy the sun now.’

‘Rose?’ Luisa asked again, a little later. ‘Can you get me another ice cream?’

Rose laughed, at least Luisa seemed to have gotten over her stupid diet thing. ‘Of course, babe. I’ll be right back.’

* * *

Rose looked up from her paper to find Luisa staring at her from the other end of the couch.

‘Do you not like the glasses?’ Rose teased, peering over the edge of them.

‘You know I love the glasses,’ Luisa said, making her way over to Rose, resting her head in her lap. ‘I was just thinking,’ she sighed.

‘About what?’ Rose put her paper down, carting her fingers through Luisa’s hair instead. After her mistake that afternoon Luisa deserved her full attention.

‘Us, having children. Did you mean it, what you said?’

‘I do. You’re the only person who has ever managed to make me think about settling down, and I really want to do so with you.’

‘And having kids, is that part of settling down?’

‘You’re worried about something.’ Rose stroked the furrow between Luisa’s brows. ‘Tell me what it is.’

Luisa chewed on her lip. ‘I am scared, that we’ll have a child and you’ll regret it. Leave me, _us_.’

‘Lu, if there is one thing I am not it is unsure of my feelings. And while I understand your worries, I want this. And I’ll probably suck at it at first, being a parent. But I promise I will try, just like I am trying with you.’

‘You really want this? You’re not just saying yes because I brought it up?’ Luisa sat up, looking up at Rose.

Rose realized this was her out, she could say no, Luisa would accept it and that would be it. But despite her reservations and the many issues and conflicts they would have to go through, she found she actually wanted this. Fifteen years ago you couldn’t have offered her enough money to do this. Live a normal, boring life with the woman she loved. It had taken everything crashing to the ground, ending up in jail with the death penalty hanging over her head to realize she had accomplished nothing. But this? Getting to spent every day with Luisa? It made her happy, and having a kid or maybe a couple of them with Luisa would make her even happier. This was something real and she wanted it. Elena would probably say she was going soft, but Elena had been miserable all her life and now she was dead, so who cared what she might say? Rose had changed, and she would say it was for the better.

Rose smiled and took Luisa’s hands between her own. ‘I really want this, when you asked me this morning I wasn’t sure. But I really do. I want a family with you.’

A smile slowly started to spread across Luisa face and Rose barely had time to react as Luisa launched herself at her and wrapped her in a crushing hug.

Rose laughed and hugged her back tightly. ‘You’ll never get rid of me now.’

‘Good. That’s all I’ve ever wanted,’ Luisa smiled, kissing Rose deeply.

* * *

‘So you have never thought about having kids before me?’ Luisa said as she joined Rose in their bed, laying on her side to look at Rose.

‘Thought about? No. Forced to come to terms with the fact that I might, yes.’

‘What?’ Luisa immediately said back up.

‘Pregnancy scare.’

‘With my…’ Luisa didn’t want to finish the thought.

‘No.’ Rose shook her head. ‘I was younger. Got a lot more careful after.’

Luisa let out a relieved breath, their lives were fucked up enough without Rose also being the mother to her half-sibling.

‘Did you sleep with a lot of men?’ Luisa asked suddenly. Rose was 100% into women all the time, but she wasn’t opposed to using her body to get what she wanted.

‘A few. But it was always business, never pleasure.’

‘And what was I?’ Luisa grinned, confident she knew the answer.

Rose pulled her on top of her, smiling also. ‘You were always pleasure, baby.’

Luisa brushed a lock of hair away from Rose’s face before she leaned in for a kiss.

Hours later, after they were both sates, limbs heavy with exhaustion, Luisa lay curled up on Rose’s chest, listening to her heart beat steadily underneath her ribs, imaging a possible second heartbeat settled a little lower some time in the future.

‘Would you want to get pregnant?’ Luisa asked, her fingers dancing over Rose’s stomach.

Rose was quiet for a moment. ‘I quite like my body the way it is. Besides, I don’t think my genes deserve to be passed on.’

‘Why not? You’re smart and gorgeous. Our kids would be too,’ Luisa smiled, imagining a little boy or girl running around with Rose’s red hair and blue eyes.

‘You know why,’ Rose replied, running her fingers through Luisa’s hair absentmindedly. The picture in her mind not as peaceful as the one in Luisa’s.

‘It’s not like my genes are any better, with the alcoholism and the mental illness in my family.’

‘We could adopt. End the lines with us. Start over. Do it better this time.’

Luisa nodded, there were lots of children looking for a loving home. Yet she still couldn’t get the thought of a mini Rose running around out of her head. ‘We’ll look into it. All of it.’

‘I’m not getting pregnant, Luisa,’ Rose warned.

_Six months later._

‘I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,’ Rose groaned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

‘Sorry, honey,’ Luisa said sympathetically, kneeling at Rose’s side on the cold bathroom floor, holding her hair back as another wave of nausea overtook Rose and she was left dry heaving over the toilet, her stomach already empty.

‘Do you want some water?’ Luisa asked, stroking up and down Rose’s back.

‘I want for this stupid morning sickness to end already.’

‘I will get you some water,’ Luisa said, smiling softly. ‘The morning sickness will end soon.’

‘Yeah, I’ll only get gigantic instead. Already looking forward to that,’ Rose pouted, accepting the glass of water from Luisa.

 ‘You’ll be beautiful.’ Luisa pressed a soft kiss to Rose’s cheek. ‘And our baby will be too.’

‘She’ll better win a Nobel prize for all the pain she is putting me through,’ Rose moped.

‘Babe, she’ll win them all,’ Luisa laughed, helping Rose stand. ‘Now go brush your teeth and come back to bed. It’s still early.’

Rose grunted her acknowledgment.

‘Can you imagine? In seven months we’re going to have a baby.’ Her hand drifted down to Rose’s still flat stomach.

‘Oh, I’m aware,’ Rose sighed.

Luisa laughed, pulling Rose into her arms. It was going to be wonderful, she knew it was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sort of torn between wanting JtV to come back already, and dreading its return because we will be thrown back into the middle of a clusterfuck and I would rather see them have ice cream and a bunch of babies than whatever hell JtV has in store for them. But that's just my opinion.
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
